


Girls' Talk

by atheandra



Series: Misc Avengers [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Avengers babies, Crack, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Fluff and Crack, IT'S NOT MY FAULT, Other, relationship undefined because you can imagine them with who ever you want., so much crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7245781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atheandra/pseuds/atheandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Darcy gets pregnant she decides to talk safety protocols with Mjolnir</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls' Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Really the Father is not mentioned so relationships and pairing don't matter. 
> 
> It's all Liebekatze fault for that comment on When all else Fails. 
> 
> "But, Mew-Mew is sentient. My head canon has Darcy going and having a talk with her about how old her kids have to be to lift her, though all deals off in an emergency."

**Girls Talk.**

 

“So you and I need to talk.” Darcy started sitting down on her couch looking straight ahead. “I know what you’ve been up to.” She accused.

“Do not interrupt me.” She continued.

“You are a Troll and I know it, You know it and you know that I know so let’s not pretend here.” She told her interlocutor.

“So ground rules. If you want to play with the others that’s okay with me.” She stopped to think about it before adding. “On second thought don’t tease them too much, we both know you love them all.”

“But…” She said waving a finger in the air. “That little bun right there.” She said pointing at her belly. “Will not be able to hold you up before they are at least 20 maybe 50 I haven’t decided yet!” She sighed.

“Unless of course they are in danger, or you are, then no one would be yelled at for disregarding the house rules and you know it. It’s like the supreme rule of the Tower.” She said nodding her head absentmindedly.

“So do we have an agreement?” She asked and waited a few second. “Great! Let’s get you back to Thor before he notices I stole you, I saw how his eyes almost popped out of his head when he thought Steve would lift you up.”

With that Darcy picked up Mew-Mew from her coffee table fully meaning to take it back down to Thor and Jane’s place when she run into Natasha.

Natasha lift an eyebrow when she saw Mjolnir and smirked at Darcy.

“Girl talk?” Natasha enquired.

“Well if the baby is anything like her father she is going to try and use Mew-Mew as a chew toy, I am trying to prevent mayhem.” Darcy explained shrugging.

“And it worked?” Natasha asked nervously.

“I think she and I have reach an agreement” she said feeling Mew-Mew vibrating in her hand. “You want to try?” She asked handing the Hammer to Natasha.

“Well if ‘he’…” she said rubbing her own baby bump. “… is anything like his father I better try.” She said taking Mjolnir in hand and walking away from Darcy.

“Don’t let anyone saw you with her.” Darcy reminded her and Natasha rolled her eyes at her, like she would forget about that.

“So you and I are going to have a little talk.” Natasha started and Mjolnir laughed to herself internally.

If only the two women knew what their partners had asked Thor about his Hammer.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep I am having fun


End file.
